


Albedo

by rednihilist



Series: Ecliptic [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednihilist/pseuds/rednihilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 6.09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albedo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained from this writing—only, hopefully, enjoyment.
> 
> Albedo: the reflective property of a non-luminous object.

 

It's almost worth it.

He's closer to them than he's been in years, and it's almost worth it just to see one of them again. He's not going to. He's not. He knows. Osha died when she got close. Mother and Robb went away, and they died too. Red hair and blue eyes, just like Sansa, Bran said. Father was good, Bran said. He was kind and smart and loyal and strong, and he died. Arya ran away, Bran said. Arya died too. They all died. Shaggy.

Jon is just there across the field, riding on a great horse closer and closer, and he runs to him too, runs and runs closer and closer, like he used to when they were all here, stumbling and tripping over the ground now like he did when he was small and his legs were unsteady. Jon's face and Jon's eyes, and now he remembers Father's face—his hands, his voice, his laughter, Mother's hugs, and Robb tickling him, and he remembers.

It's almost worth it just to see him again, reaching out and coming to get him, him, to feel it again, red hair and blue eyes, black and brown and white fur, red eyes and grey, and hugs, and running towards something, towards someone, instead of away. They're alive, Jon and Sansa and Bran too somewhere, and it's almost worth it, to look Jon in the eyes from a foot apart, to be the one they fight for, to know they come back sometimes too, came back for him.

It's almost–


End file.
